1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to decorative displays and more specifically it relates to an illuminated Christmas ornament.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous decorative displays have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,740,543 to Franc; 5,106,660 to Vorel; 5,303,490 to Yang and 5,367,806 to Hoffman all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.